


The Clothes Mixup

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Random Doofus Rick Tales [9]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Clothes, Doofus Rick Being Sweet, F/M, First Meetings, Keychains, Labcoats, Laundromat, Laundry, Mistakes, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: DWC: We took each other’s clothes from the laundromat by mistake





	The Clothes Mixup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saint_Rick_The_Dick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Rick_The_Dick/gifts).



This had to be a mistake; you didn't wear blue sweaters, and brown dockers, but pink sweaters and brown leggings. It was easy to see how they made the mistake; they assumed the lab coats on top had been yours. No, the person who wore these must have been thin and tall; why, you bet they'd bump their heads on the low doorways of your apartment. Still, that didn't change the fact that these aren't your clothes. Oh man, you could only wonder what happened to your clothes.

Ugh, you should have never used the drop off service.

* * *

When you returned to the laundromat holding up the bag of laundry, a tall, wiry man stood, and sheepishly handed you the bag full of your clean laundry. “Gosh,” he frowned. “I-I-I'm so sorry about this. If I ugh - if I would have checked, it w-w-wouldn't have happened.”

This was nothing like how you expected. One, you thought he'd be taller. Two, why wasn't he upset at management or at you? And three, he was old, but desperately apologetic, in the way one was when they were confessing their sins. Hmm, you wondered if he treated every apology in the same manner. 

Just…damn, you were almost sorry for your unknown sins. 

“Hey dude, don't worry about it. No one got hurt, and I got my clothes back.”

“I'm ugh - I'm glad. Y-y-you were probably worried a-about them.”

“I guess, it's not like my clothes would have fit you. ”

Scratching the back of his neck, he blushed. “I - I'm sure they w-w-wouldn't.”

You double checked this time, and made sure it was all there. What you found was not any missing underwear, but your clothes neatly folded, and possibly ironed. Why, even that impossible wine stain from your favorite yellow blouse was gone. “Did you do this? I tried everything.”

“I had your clothes rewashed with a-a special detergent. I-I hope you don't mind. I wanted t-to make sure everything was clean. Really,” he sighed. “I am sorry.”

Handing him the bag of clothes, you sighed. “Let's just hope this doesn't happen again. I wouldn't want to give a nice guy like you anymore trouble. Take care.”

You were about to leave, thinking of what you might have for lunch when you felt someone tap your shoulder. It was him. “I know y-y-you possibly have somewhere to go,” and reaching into his left pocket, he smiled. “but I almost forgot to give you this.”

“What are you talking about?” you replied.

In your hand he dropped a green, plastic pig Keychain. “It ugh - it was in your lab coat pocket.”

To most, it probably didn't look like much, but to you it was precious; it was one of the last things your mother had given you before she died. It must have detached from your keys somehow, and you would have regretted losing it. You gave this random stranger a second glance, perplexed as to why he hadn't just thrown it away. “Thank you, but how did you know this was important?”

“I-I didn't,” he confessed. “but I know what it's - what it's like t-t-to lose something. Once, I-I lost my favorite hello kitty pencil topper. It was cute, and it ugh - it always made my day when I saw it while I-I was writing.”

You couldn't help but smile. “Well, thank you for sharing. I'm not actually busy at the moment, and if you'd like to make it up to me, why don't you join me for lunch.”

“With y-y-you?”

“Yeah, with me. You shared your story, and I might as well share mine.”


End file.
